The Quarterback
by Erago
Summary: Football AU where 22 year old Kuroko Tetsuya who was born and raised in America is a football prodigy, playing as a starting quarterback at the national level on a national team. He is widely famous for being the youngest starting QB in the league. He soon comes face to face with 20 year old basketball prodigy Akashi Seijuurou who who may have taken too much of a liking to him.
1. Chapter 1

_I would have never believed I would fall in love._

 _I especially would have never thought I would fall in love with a foreigner._

 _I also wouldn't have expected to fall in love with a man at that._

"Hey, Akashi!" Aomine called, rushing up to his captain before grinning. "I know you must be tired and all, but after buying my Mai-Chan I had one a few tickets to the college football game, you wanna come?" he asked, grinning as Kise blinked.

"Football?" he questioned, thinking of FC Tokyo and Kyoto Sanga FC. Midorima sighed, clutching a bundle of roses as his lucky item.

"He means American Football, a stupid game where stupid people tackle each other and throw a ball around." Midorima explained, pushing his glasses up as Murasakibara was snacking on some chips.

"It does sound boring, but i'll go for the food." Murasakibara said, licking the crumbs off his face with a smile. Akashi sighed, and thought about it. They had just finished with their final championship game. Akashi didn't feel like going home, so why not?

"Alright, lets check it out." Akashi said, smiling. Aomine nodded, giving them directions of where to go and what it would be about. Apparently it would be a friendly international college match between an American team and Tokyo University's new football team.

 _You were the shortest one on the field, but commanded so much power._

 _You reminded me of myself in a sense, but somehow you exceeded even myself._

 _You were the maestro and the field was your entire stage._

"UCONN's quarterback, Kuroko Tetsuya has just passed yet another touchdown to his tight end, Anderson Klay!" the announcer had announced, the crowd groaning in protest at the score. "UCONN is ahead of Tokyo by a large 28-7 near the end of the fourth quarter!" he cried.

"Man, that team means business, the little guy is stronger then I gave credit for...eh, Akashi?" Aomine muttered, looking over at Akashi with a frown. "Akashi?" he called as Akashi stayed quiet.

Akashi didn't care for the score or his idiot teammates, but instead his eyes were set on the quarterback, number 15, Kuroko Tetsuya. He had boldly threw the brown angular ball down the field and perfectly into the palms of his teammates, he had scattered and ran for a few yards, even a touchdown, he was in full control and held no emotion whatsoever, the perfect poker face.

The game ended and Kuroko had gone to the bench, taking his helmet off in the process which gave Akashi a better look of him. He had a diamond shape face, round sky blue eyes and medium length sky blue hair that stuck out in all directions, he looked similar to the animated character, Son Goku. He also had pure white porcelain skin that was littered with beads of sweat and plump pink lips that looked slightly chapped. How could he tell from all the way where he sat? Well, he's an Akashi, he can do anything, but most importantly he wanted to do that cute college boy.

"Kawaii." Akashi whispered, blushing a little at the thought of what he could do to that boy, oh how he would love to hear him say his name in such pleasurably ways. The Generation of Miracles stared at the devil incarnation, confused.

"D-did Akashicchi just..." Kise started, stuttering as Aomine tilted his head, confused.

"Akashi said Kawaii?" Aomine questioned as Murasakibara dropped his Pocky. Mirdorima sighed, pushing his glasses up while gripping the roses.

"It's...the end of the world." Midorima whispered as Akashi stared down at the field, lovingly.

 _I waited for you down at the train station for seven years in the rain._

 _I knew I was in love the minute I saw you up close._

 _I believe you are the one for me._

"Oi, Kuroko-kun." Akashi called out, smiling as the teal headed man froze. He had ditched his friends to meet with Kuroko one on one. He noticed how cute Kuroko looked without his uniform on, you can see his lanky but lean build more clearly in the baggy sweater and baggy jeans. The teal head looked back, blue eyes emotionless and almost sad looking, it had made Akashi take a step back in surprise.

 _"I do not speak Japanese, sorry."_ Kuroko apologized in English. Akashi understood, but he could tell Kuroko could not understand him, what he was thinking of was how cute that monotoned voice was. This was a perfect opportunity for him, so he'll play along for now.

"Kuroko-kun, I feel like I have known you forever, so I will follow you until the day I die, I will make you my wife and we will be a family one day, just wait for me." Akashi stated, smiling as Kuroko stared at him, a look of irritation etched on his face.

 _"I said I did not speak Japanese, you are making me uncomfortable."_ Kuroko stated, moving back as Akashi merely chuckled. He would have fun with him once he got to the states.

 _"TETSUYA! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!"_ a loud booming voice had exclaimed as Akashi glared at van in irritation. Who had the balls to say his loves name in his presence? Kuroko however sighed and looked at Akashi before digging in his sports bag, pulling out a navy blue and white jersey.

 _"You probably can't understand me, but your probably a fan."_ Kuroko started, walking over to Akashi, handing him the jersey after singing it with a black sharpie. _"I have to go now, but please take care."_ he finished, waving before walking over to the van, going inside.

Akashi stared at his retreating as- erm, form, before looking over at the jersey. It was the number 15 with his last name on it. Akashi moved to his face, engulfing the smell of his loves sweat. It smelled sweet.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...wait for me." Akashi whispered, his eyes gleaming with joy.

 _After I had graduated, I moved to America._

 _I went to the college you attended, but you were not there._

 _You had left school early to attend the NFL draft._

 _"With the number one pick in the NFL draft, the newly created team, the Portland Snowhawks have drafted Tetsuya Kuroko, Quarterback number 15 from the University of Connecticut." a sharp dressed elderly man announced as Kuroko moved over to the podium, shaking his hand before waving at the camera._

"Portland huh...interesting...", Akashi whispered, smirking at the television. He too would go to Portland after he finished with school.

 _I had entered the NBA draft with the number one pick to the 76ers._

 _I had asked to be traded immediately to the Portland Trailblazers._

 _I was very convincing, so as of today I am the new Point Guard for Portland._

"Seijuurou! Seijuurou!" the crowd cheered as Akashi had led his team to another win against the Atlanta Hawks, the score 145-125. Akashi smiled, looking back at the crowd with a smirk. He had won over the city and now he needed to win over his love, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, tomorrow will be interesting." Akashi whispered, wiping the sweat away as he looked over at the calendar in the club room. The Snowhawks would have their home game the very next day and Akashi had special passes for a chance to meet with his love once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya Kuroko has been trained to endure plenty of harsh training, weather environments and is a master at keeping a calm demeanor, but when he entered his house to find a shirtless red head wearing nothing but a pink robe with hearts all over and tight jeans, cooking in _his_ house, well he couldn't just help but be surprised.

The man turned and smiled at him, "Ah...Tetsuya! Welcome home!" he exclaimed, cheerfully before holding out a frying pan, "I am making a nice refreshing meal for the two of us." he said, smiling ever so charmingly.

Tetsuya just stared at him before opening the front door and walking out once more, locking it in the process. He walked back to his 2016 camaro zl1 and went inside, driving towards the nearest McRonalds for a milkshake. He got his drink and stayed for an hour before heading back home, noticing the lights were dimmed and the place was somehow neater than it previously was.

Tetsuya walked into the kitchen, slowly, noticing it was all clean and free of any weird half naked red heads. He noticed the food was on a plate, wrapped neatly. He threw it away, because who knows if it's drugged or roofied. Tetsuya just needed to sleep for the rest of the night, but when he opened his bedroom door he was somehow unsurprised to see the red headed male laying on his bed, still shirtless, cladded in nothing but grey sweats and he was going through an old photo album. The man looked up and smiled, sweetly as if he was expecting him.

"Tetsuya, you came back." the man said, sitting up as Tetsuya stared at him with his infamous poker face.

"I live here." Tetsuya stated as the male laughed, closing the album before standing up. Tetsuya narrowed his eyes as the male looked him over and Tetsuya was unsure if he should be uncomfortable or not.

"You never seem to surprise me, Tetsuya," the man started, shaking his head before offering him a hand, smiling charmingly. "I am Seijuurou Akashi, nice to meet you." he greeted as Tetsuya stared at the hand.

"How did you get in my house?" Tetsuya asked, ignoring the hand as Seijuurou laughed, shaking his head.

"You leave your spare key under the potted plant, which I watered for you, I even fed your mutt outside." Seijuurou stated, smiling as if it was a normal everyday occurrence that happened. Tetsuya stared at him.

"How do you even know where I live or about the key?"

"I followed you."

Tetsuya and Seijuurou had a staring contest of sorts before Tetsuya sighed, pulling out his phone, pressing a few buttons as Seijuurou smiled, pointing at the small device with interest.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police." Tetsuya blanched, dialing the number, blinking when a pair of scissors latches onto the back of the phone. He looked and noticed Seijuurou smiling, twirling a pair of red scissors in his hand with ease.

"Tetsuya...lets go on a date." Seijuurou suggested as Tetsuya sighed.

"I do not know you nor do I want to know you, it's two in the morning and I have an early practice, please leave." Tetsuya pleaded, rubbing his head, hoping to any God out there that he was hallucinating from his lack of energy.

Seijuurou frowned, holding up a packet full of condoms and a bottle of lube, "So you're too tired for some activities?" he questioned, innocently as Tetsuya glared at him.

Within seconds, Seijuurou was kicked out of the house, smiling as he waved goodbye at the house, ignoring the teal head flipping him off from the window.

Hours Later..

"Hey...you look fucking tired." Taiga commented, looking at his teammate, noticing his eyes were bloodshot. Tetsuya turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes in irritation and from the lack of sleep he had.

"When I came home yesterday there was a shirtless man wearing an apron cooking me food, I left for an hour thinking he would be gone and when I came back he was lying in my bed looking at old photos of me, he asked me out, stabbed my phone, oh and he brought condoms and lube." Tetsuya explained, taking a drink of his water, keeping his poker face on.

Taiga stared at him, dumbfounded before laughing. "Man that's some story you made up! Ha! Stabbed your phone? HA!" he laughed, clutching his sides before falling off the bench, clutching his stomach. "Hey guys! Guess what? Tetsuya has an admirer!" he shouted, laughing.

Tetsuya felt like killing someone, but he did not want to lose his job, so instead he will just let it be. It's not like he'll ever see that Seijuurou guy ever again, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hello and welcome to The Daily Sports Show, where we converse with many great sports players."_ a woman announced on the television as Kuroko had left the television on as he sipped on his milkshake, boiling his eggs. _"Today we are joined by the leagues number one rookie in basketball...Akashi Seijuuro."_ she said as Kuroko rose his head. Had he heard that name from somewhere?

 _"Nice being here with you, Gloria."_ a familiar smooth voice said as Kuroko slowly turned his head to see the smug red headed stalker on television.

 _"So, you are not only an amazing basketball player, but you're also off the dating market?"_ the woman questioned as Kuroko as now uninterested. He began to stir the eggs, humming softly.

 _"Yes. I am in a committed relationship with Kuroko Tetsuya."_ Akashi answered as Kuroko was pulling the pot out, dropping it in the process.

 _"You mean the quarterback?"_

 _"Yes, so if anyone even dares to touch MY Tetsuya, then you will have to answer to me."_ Akashi stated, giving off a terrifying smile to the camera as Kuroko was gawking at the ruined boiled eggs.

 _"This is amazing! I didn't even know any of you two were...you know...homosexuals."_ the girl whispered as Akashi hummed.

 _"Is there a problem with that?"_

 _"N-no! It's...It's actually kind of hot."_

Kuroko had received a call from none other then Kise. He was going to regret this, but he answered.

"KUUUUURRROOOOKKOOOOOCCHHIIIII!"

"Yes." Kuroko whispered, his eardrums nearly blown off.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKED BOYS! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!"

Kuroko ended the call and sighed, blinking when he gets a text message from Kagami.

 ** _*New Message*_**

 ** _From: Bakami Tiger_**

 ** _Subject: WOW_**

 ** _"HOLY SHIT YOUR GAY?!"_**

 ** _*New Message*_**

 ** _From: Bakami Tiger_**

 ** _Subject: WOW  
"Not that there is anything wrong with it...but you could have told me, bro."  
_**

Kuroko sighed, holding his head. He had some idiot friends. He went to type back, but got a new message from Aomine, Momoi and Kise. He didn't need this, he needed a nap. He turned his phone off and promptly went to bed.

Four hours has passed and Kuroko woke up, yawning as he turned his phone on.

2 missed calls from Kagami and 4 messages.

1 missed call from Aomine and 2 messages.

16 missed calls from Momoi and 12 messages.

32 missed calls from Kise and 45 messages.

1 message from Unknown number.

Kuroko deleted the previous messages without looking at them, but he did open the unknown number, his eyes widening when it was a nude photo of a certain red head.

 ** _*New Message*_**

 ** _From: Unknown Number_**

 ** _Subject: ;)_**

 ** _{Download Image}_**

 ** _"Missing you every day, love."_**

 ****Kuroko already needs a new phone.


End file.
